


Leia

by Aphilaeus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: RIP Carrie Fisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: RIP Carrie Fisher. Damn you 2016. I imagine this would be what Leia was like as a girl.





	

The girl stared at the skies, the moonless sky of Alderaan. In a way that her father she never knew was alive dreamed of seeing every planet of every star, she dreamed the same way. She dreamed of the city world Coruscant, the fields of Naboo, the sands of Jakku, the waters of Mon Cala, and the lava flows of Mustafar.

  
Leia never knew at that age, but she would have that chance to see the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why have you done this to us 2016? I swear if anyone else dies before January 1st I will print out a piece of paper that says "2016" and burn it.


End file.
